Cookies and tea and
by TheChia
Summary: At the midnight tea party, Tamao has an idea...


"I've been looking forward to this the entire day."  
Yaya lifted her cup to her mouth and took a long sip of the freshly-brewed tea. "Tamao-san really knows how to make the best tea."  
The adressed girl put down the teapot and sat down, joining the other girls at the low table. "You're flattering me, it's just normal tea."  
"Not at all." Hikari spoke up. "Your tea is very delicious."  
"Well, thank you." Tamao smiled. "But you should not only focus on the tea, or Nagisa will eat all of Tsubomi-chan's cookies."  
"Hey, I don't eat _that_ much, you know?" came the protest from the red-haired girl across the table.  
"She's reaching for the next one while saying that..." Tsubomi's comment made Nagisa blush.  
"Well, sorry...but they are so tasty~"  
"Thank you, I guess... but I didn't make them for you, you know."  
"Okay... I'll leave some for the others..." Nagisa looked a bit down when she said that.  
"I guess it's fine as long as you under...did you just take _another_ one?"  
But she was too late. The cookie could not be saved.

A few minutes later, while everyone was enjoying their second cup of tea, their conversation switched to gossiping about the newest rumorrs.  
And, as usual, these rumors would sooner or later be about the most popular girl of Strawberry Hall.  
"So, I heard Étoile-sama has a new girlfriend."  
"Are you sure?" Hikari looked at Chiyo. "Was it not that one fifth-year from Miator?"  
"No..." Chiyo shook her head, unsure whether she should continue, "One of the literature club members saw her just yesterday, kissing a girl from Le Rim in the library..."  
"I see..."  
"Kissing..." Nagisa, who had been following the conversation, got a delusional look on her face. "I wonder how it feels..."  
Suddenly, she realized everyone had gone quiet and was looking at her. "W-What?"  
"Nagisa-san..." Yaya was the first to talk again. "Are you in love with someone?"  
"N-no!" Nagisa's face became a dark red. "I was just thinking...all these girls seem to like kissing her, so I wondered how it felt..."  
"Want to try it?" Everyone turned around, looking at the girl who had made the suggestion, her usual smile on her face.  
"Do you want tro practice kissing?" Tamao repeated her question.

"What? But..." Hikari wanted to protest, but stopped mid-sentence to find the right words.  
"But what?"  
The blonde blushed a little. "That is... it would be my first kiss..."  
"Mine too..." Chiyo-chan added.  
"I think it's the same for all of us." Yaya just spoke out what everyone already suspected, "But... I think it could be an interesting experience."  
"I'm not really against it..." Nagisa's answer supported the proposed activity, making everyone turn their gazes towards the one who had not spoken on the topic.  
Tsubomi thought about it for a moment, secretly looking at Hikari behind half-closed eyelids. Then, she gave a nod. "Can't hurt to try it."  
With four out of the six girls agreeing, the decision was made.

"So..."  
"What is it, Nagisa-chan?"  
"How do we practice something like kissing?" She looked at Tamao, her face clueless.  
"I'd say we split up into pairs, and the others will watch and give their opinion afterwards."  
"That sounds a bit embarrassing..."  
Tamao gave her a smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's just the six of us here."  
"That makes it even worse..."

"Um, Tamao-san..." Hikari's voice was a bit insecure.  
"What is it?"  
"How do we split up the pairs?" She looked around nervously, her eyes darting around, trying to figure out who would be the one to take her first kiss.  
Tamao just smiled and opened her hand, revealing six neatly-folded slips of paper.  
"What...?"  
"Drawing lots?" Yaya was the first to understand. "That could be fun."  
"As expected of Yaya-san." Tamao stretched out her hand towards her. "You can take the first one, then."  
Yaya did as she was told. The next to pick one was Hikari, then Chiyo, until everyone had a piece of paper.  
"Well, time to open them."  
A rustling sound was all to be heard for the next few seconds. Then...  
"It's...the number 2?" Hikari was the first to speak up. "Yaya-chan, what about you?"  
"Unfortunately, seems like I have a 3..." Yaya answered, which made Chiyo let out a small sound of surprise.  
"Me too..."  
"Seems like we have the first pair, then." Tamao was still smiling, but her voice gave away her growing excitement. "How about you, Nagisa-chan?"  
"I'm...a 1..."  
"You have to be kidding me..." this came from Tsubomi, now holding up her own lot, revealing her own number, also a 1.  
"I guess that decides it, then." Tamao collected the papers. "The first will be Nagisa-chan and Tsubomi-chan, followed by Hikari-chan and myself, and the last kiss goes to Yaya-san and Chiyo-chan."

"Um..."  
"What?" Tsubomi was staring daggers at the insecure redhead, who was now sitting next to her.  
"Maybe we should start...you know..."  
"What? Don't tell me you're actually looking forward to getting kissed by me!"  
"Hey, Tsubomi-chan!" Yaya interrupted, "We decided on this together, and if I remember right, you were not against it. Or could it be..." she smirked "Could you actually be scared of Nagisa-chan?"  
"Wha...? Scared? Of that girl? In your dreams!" With that, she grabbed Nagisa's wrist, pulling the older girl towards her without much effort before pressing their lips together.  
After a few moments, she moved away, a slight blush on her face. "There, happy now?"  
Yaya just shook her head. "That was not good at all..."  
"Haaa? I had to kiss her, so I kissed her. Is that not enough?" Tsubomi got a bit irritated.  
"Now, you see..." Yaya started to explain, "You can't be that rough with a girl..."  
"Not my fault she's that weak."  
"Would you take responsibility if Nagisa-chan gets traumatized from that kiss?"  
They looked at the redhead, who was touching her lips as if to retrace the feeling of the kiss. "I...kinda liked it?"  
"You...what?" The younger girl could only look at her in surprise. "You liked that?"  
"Hmm" Nagisa seemed to think about her response for a moment. "You were forceful, but it felt like you were taking care not to hurt me... And I liked the feeling..."  
Tsubomi's face took on a deep red color before she turned away. "Don't think I'm happy about that, coming from you..."  
"And now she can't be honest with herself." Yaya's statement made everyone else laugh.

"Next would be..." Nagisa looked at her roommate, who now turned towards the girl at her side.  
"Hikari-chan?"  
The blonde almost jumped in surprise. "Y-yes?"  
Tamao gently took her hand. "Is something wrong?"  
"Um, Tamao-san..." Hikari was fidgeting a bit.  
"What is it?"  
Hikari looked around before turning her head back to Tamao, looking like a scared little animal. "It's my first time...Please be gentle..."  
"Don't worry, I will." Tamao answered the shyness with a reassuring smile.  
Then she intertwined her fingers with Hikari's, using her other hand to gently pull the other girl closer until their lips met softly, without making a single sound.  
It was...not as expected. Over the time, Tamao had imagined how it would feel to kiss someone. Over the last few weeks, the person she imagined had been her roommate, but before that, there had been others, like cute younger girls, some of her classmates, even the Étoile or the student council president. But between imagining something and actually doing it was a difference like heaven and hell. Hikari's lips were so soft, slightly trembling from nervousness, and so warm. And the taste...sweet, with a slight hint of lemon, and only the slightest trace of the black tea they drank earlier. She really liked it.  
Hikari, on the other hand, was equally surprised. Just from the kiss, she felt like she was floating, all her senses focused on thee small area where they were connected to each other. Her heart was beating fast, her face was feeling warm, and slowly she began returning the kiss and grasping her friend's hand tighter. She had never expected that something so... _small_ could feel that good.  
The other girls were watching in awe. Especially Nagisa was captivated by the view of the two girls kissing.  
"This looks nice..." she brought out in a low voice, trying her best not to disturb the two.  
"Yeah..." Yaya had to agree. While she didn't like seeing her beloved Hikari kissing someone else, she had to admit that, from a more aesthatic viewpoint, Tamao and Hikari made a good pair; both were roughly the same size and had similar figures, and Tamao's mature elegance was a nice counterpart to Hikari's angelic cuteness, the contrast only working to maximize the two girls' charm.  
When their lips parted, they were looking into each other's eyes for a moment, a light pink on their cheeks.  
That felt...nice." Tamao smiled at Hikari. "Thank you for the experience."  
Hikari's face took on a deep red. "Thank you...I liked it too..."  
"Do you want another one?"  
"I... I think I'll pass for now..." she lowered her voice so only Tamao could hear her. "Maybe later..."  
Even the usually collected Tamao was blushing a little at that.

Now everyone's attention turned to the last two girls sitting calmly at the table. Well, only one of them was somewhat calm, the other was fidgeting nervously.  
"Chiyo-chan~" Nagisa called out to the younger girl, making her look up. "It's your turn now."  
"I-I am..." her eyes were darting around the room, trying to find a way out of her pinch.  
Yaya put a hand on her shoulder, making Chiyo look back to her partner. "It's okay. I promise I won't harm you in any way."  
"U-um...I...Ishouldprobablygotobed!" She apruptly stood up and tried running towards to the door. However, her legs had fallen asleep from sitting too long, causing her to lose her balance and fall.  
Before anyone else could even react, Yaya was already moving, gently catching Chiyo with one arm. Her other hand andered upwards, softly caressing the bare skin of her neck and her cheek, before she used it to turn Chiyo's face upward, looking deep into her eyes.  
"Y-Yaya-senpai?" Chiyo had not yet progressed what exactly had happened; but the position she was in, lying in Yaya's arms, only the older girl's strength savong her from falling down, made her heart beat faster. And those big, caramel-colored eyes, completely focused on her...  
Yaya smiled at her. "I told you, I won't let you get hurt."  
With that, she closed the gap between their faces, taking Chiyo's first kiss in exchange for her own.  
The younger girl tried to pull away at first, but her resistance soon melted away, leaving behind only curiousness and growing excitement.  
The hand she raised to push Yaya away instead grabbed the older girl's arm, pulling their bodies closer to each other.  
Feeling the tight grip on her skin made Yaya greedy. She opened her lips a litttle, just enough to let her tongue gently lick over the place where their lips met. Chiyo let out a small gasp in surprise, and Yaya used the oppurtunity to go even further, pushing her tongue into Chiyo's mouth, exploring and caressing every spot she could reach, making the younger girl moan of surprise and pleasure. Her hands were not idle either, as she was pulling Chiyo into a tight hug, gently stroking her back.  
After what seemed like hours they parted, a small streak of saliva connected them for a short moment longer.  
Chiyo's body, suddenly drained of all it's strength, sank down to the floor, slowly being sat down by Yaya. Just like Nagisa earlier, she touched her lips with her finger, before a single word left her lips: "Wow..."  
Yaya licked her lips, savouring the aftertaste of their shared first kiss before breaaking eye contact with Chiyo.

Only now did she remember their surroundings, which made her look at the other girls to observe their reactions.  
Tsubomi had an unidentifiable look on her face, somewhere between surprise, anger and desire.  
Nagisa was just staring at them, her mouth wide open, completely speechless after what she just witnessed.  
Tamao looked almost the usual, but the light pink on her cheeks and the hand covering her mouth gave her away.  
Lastly, Hikari was hiding her beet-red face with her hands, but it was pretty obvious she was peeking between her fingers.  
Yaya smiled at them, teasing them with seductive gazes. "Who's next?"

Tamao was the first to snap out of her trance. "I think...we have a winner."  
"Yeah...that was amazing..."Nagisa agreed first, followed by Hikari.  
"No objection..." Tsubomi still seemed undecided on what kind of face she should be making.  
"Well then..." Tamao held up her hand, in which she held...the papers they used earlier, already folded again. "Someone wants another round?"

* * *

 _This story started off as a small idea I had while writing the second chapter of "A rainy day"...now it turned that big xD_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or the characters...the plot is mine, though :)_


End file.
